Typically, snowmobiles include two skis at the front for steering the vehicle and supporting it on the snow. Each ski is connected to the vehicle through a suspension assembly.
One common type of front suspension assembly for connecting the front skis to the frame of the snowmobile comprises an upper and a lower A-arm. The proximal end of each of the upper and lower A-arm is usually rotatably connected to the snowmobile frame while their respective distal ends are pivotally connected to a spindle. In such a case, the upper portion of the spindle is pivotally connected to the distal end of the upper A-arm through a first ball joint and sleeve assembly and the mid-portion of the spindle is pivotally connected to the distal end of the lower A-arm through a second ball joint and sleeve assembly. The lower portion of the spindle is rotatably connected to one of the front skis.
In various circumstances, a snowmobile can get stuck with one side sunk in the snow. During use, the snowmobile will frequently sink unevenly in soft snow and can eventually end up stuck tilted to one side, making it difficult for the user to force the snowmobile out of the snow using the snowmobile's own propelling capabilities. To return the snowmobile back to an appropriate horizontal riding position, the user has to upright it using his own weight to create a moment. In order to do this, the user can put a foot on one of the snowmobile's footrest and pull on the snowmobile's handlebar. However, since the snowmobile's footrests are relatively close to its longitudinal centerline, applying the user's weight to it may not create a sufficient moment and the user may not be successful in his attempt to return the snowmobile to a driving position. Alternatively, users can put a foot and apply their weight to either one of the snowmobile's front skis or one of the upper A-arms of the front suspension assembly which are disposed further from the snowmobile's longitudinal centerline. However, applying a user's weight to one of the front skis or A-arms of the suspension assembly can also prove ineffective. The skis are rotatably connected to the suspension assembly and pivot when the user puts his foot on it. The upper A-arm of the front suspension assembly is generally made of tubular metal components presenting relatively smooth curved surfaces. The ball joint and sleeve assembly connecting the upper A-arm to the spindle has the ball joint protruding from the sleeve and therefore presents a relatively smooth and almost semi-spherical superior surface. Therefore, all the parts of the upper A-arm where the user could put his foot and apply his weight while pulling on the handlebar are relatively slippery. Current skis and upper A-arms are thus not adequate components to use in attempting to return the snowmobile to a driving position.
In view of the above, there is a need for a snowmobile component providing a gripping zone where the user can effectively place at least one foot and apply his weight in order to return an immobile snowmobile that has sunk on one of its side to a driving position.